Stalker, eh?
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Tentang Naruto yang merasa muak dengan pertengkaran orangtuanya yang mewarnai setiap malamnya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan seorang senpai yang diam-diam selalu mengawasinya? Lalu dapatkah sang senpai mengobati hatinya yang tengah terluka? / Didedikasikan untuk Event Uzumaki Naruto's birthday 2014 yang diselenggarakan S & N Shrine / AU, YAOI, OOC, SasuNaru. HBD Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prang...**_

Suara barang pecah belah terdengar beradu dengan dinding. Suara bentakan, cacian dan raungan pun terdengar menambah meriah suasana. Sementara seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik hanya mendecih, tak suka mendengar keributan di balik dinding ruangan kamarnya. Melepaskan kacamata ber_frame_ sama dengan kaus yang tengah dikenakannya yaitu oranye, pemuda tersebut menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan kemudian memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pancaran cahaya layar laptop menyinari ruangannya yang sengaja digelapkan.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bercerai saja sih?" mendesah lelah, pemuda tersebut tersenyum mencemooh. "Dasar orangtua bodoh."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker, eh?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, cerita pasaran, alur cepat dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Prompt : Kiss**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk Naruto birthday, diri pribadi dan semua yang berkenan. Sao tidak mendapat keuntungan lain selain kepuasan semata. Happy birthday Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Semoga berakhir happy ending dan berhasil menjadi Hokage. Amiin.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Sao. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kantin saat istirahat begitu ramai dan semarak. Anak-anak tampak berkerumun dalam kelompoknya masing-masing, namun ada juga yang nampak menyendiri di bangku-bangku kantin yang umumnya terletak di sudut ruangan.

Di salah satu bangku kantin yang hanya beberapa kalangan saja yang bisa berada di sana. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang nampak digelayuti sebelah tangannya oleh pemuda lain berambut raven klimis dengan begitu manja dan juga protektif secara bersamaan. Tak memperdulikan sama sekali ekspresi pemuda pirang yang nampak menunjukan rasa risih yang begitu jelas.

"Sai, tidak bisakah kau melepaskannya dan membiarkan Naruto makan dengan nyaman?" tanya seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki tato unik pada wajahnya.

"Kiba-_kun_ kenapa harus repot? Naruto-_kun_ saja tidak mempersalahkan sama sekali." Balasnya dengan senyum dingin terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Itu karena Naruto sudah jengah dengan kebebalanmu." Sahut pemuda berambut merah bata dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya dari buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ck, Gaara-_kun_ kenapa membela Kiba-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada merajuk, sukses membuat semua yang berada di bangku panjang tersebut memutar mata bosan dengan begitu kompak.

"N-Naruto-_kun_..." sebuah suara lembut yang agak terbata sukses mengalihkan fokus pemuda pirang yang tengah menikmati ramennya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"A-ano... ada sa-salam lagi da-ri Neji _Nii-san_ u-untuk Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lelah, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Naruto prihatin— minus Sai yang mendecih tak suka.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?"

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto menatap Hinata yang nampak menunggu tanggapan darinya. "Tolong sampaikan pada Hyuuga senpai untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupanku lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

Menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. "M-Maaf-kan Neji _Nii-san_, N-Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku sudah lama memaafkannya, Hinata-_chan_. Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir. Lagi pula Hyuuga senpai memang akan lebih baik bersama Ten-ten senpai."

"Hoaam... _mendokuseii. _Bisakah kalian kembali melanjutkan makan siang kalian? Kalian mengganggu tidurku dengan suasana suram ini." Ungkap seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi menelungkup, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang dilipat pada meja.

"Ck, dasar rusa pemalas." Cibir pemuda bertato unik pada wajahnya.

"_Urusaii, puppy_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrrggghhh... menyebalkan."

Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat jabrik nampak mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, sementara pemuda lainnya yang berambut pirang jabrik hanya mendengus pelan mendapati tingkah teman seperjuangannya tersebut.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kiba. Kau membuat kita menjadi bahan pelototan pengunjung lain dan pengawas perpustakaan."

Mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, pemuda bernama Kiba itu pun kemudian mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Tidak biasanya kau menjelma menjadi sosok yang rajin? Padahal biasanya kau lebih heboh dariku."

Melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan meletakannya di atas meja, Naruto kemudian ikut meletakan buku ditangannya yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya dan kemudian berganti menatap sahabat pencinta anjing di sampingnya dengan mata malas. "Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas dari Asuma _sensei _ dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan ini."

Ya, Naruto dan Kiba memang tengah berada di Perpustakaan guna menyelesaikan tugas laporan sejarah yang dikerjakan secara kelompok, dua orang tepatnya.

"Hey, Naruto..." panggilnya sesaat setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hm?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau merasakannya tidak?"

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

"Merasa kalau kita sedang diawasi oleh sepasang mata yang tajam?"

Mendengus pelan, Naruto meraih kacamata ber_frame_ oranye-nya di atas meja dan kemudian kembali mengenakannya. "Berhentilah menonton acara tengah malam. Otakmu sudah benar-benar teracuni oleh acara horor kacangan itu."

"Aisssh... aku serius." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan acara 'Angkat Tangan Kekamera'." Mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat telinga sahabat pirang di sampingnya, Kiba berbicara dengan nada berbisik. "Aku yakin ada yang selalu mengawasi dan mengikuti kita atau tepatnya kau, Naruto."

Menatap sahabatnya tajam, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Kalau kau berniat menakuti, kau berhasil Kiba. Kau membuatku merinding."

"Aku serius." Desisnya gemas.

"A—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan satu kata pun, sebuah deheman terdengar dan sukses membuat Kiba dan Naruto menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Sepasang mata _onyx _ tampak berkilat menatap mereka tajam.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Ini perpustakaan." Ucap atau perintahnya dengan nada datar.

"S-Sasuke _se-senpai_?" ucap Kiba terbata. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ada perasaan familliar saat menatap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style_ unik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Naruto saat telah kembali berada di ruangan kelas mereka. Ya, mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kiba setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada ketua kelas mereka yang tengah berkeliling guna mengumpulkan tugas dari Asuma _sensei_.

"_Senpai _ berwajah papan triplek yang tadi."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Kiba kemudian teringat dengan _ senpai_ yang telah menegur mereka di perpustakaan. "Oh... Sasuke _senpai_?"

"Hn, siapa pun itu." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Kiba balik bertanya dan tepukan dari sebelah tangannya sendiri mendarat mulus pada jidatnya saat melihat sahabat sedari bayinya tersebut menggelengkan kepala. Kiba menatap Naruto miris. "Demi apa pun itu, Naruto. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana kau bisa tak mengenali pangeran _Konoha International High School_ dan bahkan idola setiap kaum hawa serta para _uke_ yang berada di Konoha ini?"

"Pangeran dan idola?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yap..." menganggukan kepalanya, "Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari keluarga selebritis. Kau tentu tahu Uchiha Itachi bukan?" Kiba memandang Naruto dengan antusias seraya menanti jawaban.

"Uchiha... Itachi?" pikirannya melayang pada kakak berambut oranye kemerahanya tercinta yang selalu tampak kesal dan memaki-maki seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berkuncir lemas yang hampir selalu menghiasi layar kaca. "Ya, aku ingat. Aktor berkeriput itu ya?"

Kiba _ sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban dari sahabat _blonde_-nya tersebut. "Ya, terserah kau saja." Jawabnya pasrah. "Yang jelas kau benar-benar keterlaluan karena bisa mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda serba bisa seperti Sasuke _senpai_. Tapi aku juga salut karena kau bisa kebal dengan segala pesonanya."

"Apa tidak berlebihan kau memujinya sampai seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke _senpai _ memang _awesome_." Matanya terlihat berbinar. "Siapa pun yang bisa jadi kekasihnya, oh... betapa beruntungnya dia."

"Kau menyukai _senpai_ berwajah papan triplek itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Kiba mengangguk antusias.

"Oh..." Naruto mengerlingkan matanya. "Kupikir kau menyukai Shikamaru."

"Itu sudah pasti." Dan Kiba segera menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari telah kelepasan bicara.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengakuinya, _puppy_? Ck, _mendokuseii._ Hoaaam..."

Kiba segera menjedukan kepalanya pada meja belajarnya saat mendengar sahutan pemuda di belakang tempat duduknya, sementara Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengerjai sahabat berambut coklat jabrik di sampingnya.

Namun semua tak berlangsung lama. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya dan menoleh ke arah pintu keluar kelas, sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang terasa mengusiknya.

'_Perasaan ini lagi_.' Batinnya tak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"KAU SEHARUSNYA MENURUTI PERMINTAANKU!"<p>

"BICARA APA KAU ITU, KUSHINA? SADAR STATUSMU, KUSHINA!"

_**Prang...**_

"KAU GILA, KUSHINA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

Menghela napas berat, Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Suara-suara teriakan serta cacian serta barang pecah belah yang dibanting kembali memeriahkan suasana malam yang harusnya sepi. Selalu saja begitu, tak lelah dan jenuhkah mereka selalu bertengkar setiap malam setelah mereka sama-sama pulang dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing? Ha-ah, Naruto benar-benar sudah merasa muak.

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Krieet...**_

Suara knop pintu yang diputar dan pintu yang dibuka tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik kamar, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan menampakan diri dan tanpa segan memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Kyuu-_nii_?" tanyanya lelah.

"Bisa. Tapi aku malas." Jawabnya enteng seraya merebahkan dirinya secara kasar pada kasur berseprai oranye miliknya. Jawaban tersebut membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Baca apa sih? Serius amat." Pemuda bernama Kyuubi tersebut segera merebut buku yang tengah dibaca sang adik secara kasar.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai membacanya, Kyuu-_nii_." Pekik Naruto kesal.

Tak mengacuhkan suara teriakan adiknya yang terdengar begitu cempreng, Kyuubi merubah posisinya menjadi menyender pada kepala tempat tidur dan kemudian mulai membaca buku hasil rampasan dari adik satu-satunya tersebut. Senyum tipis tersungging pada wajah rupawan namun terkesan sangar tersesebut. "Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan dunia masak rupanya?"

Kembali memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya di bawah tempat tidur dan beranjak naik ke atas, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang kakak. "Kau sudah bertanya ratusan kali, Kyuu-_nii_." Peringatnya.

"Ka—"

"AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU, MINATO!"

Suara teriakan dari ruangan sebelah membuat Kyuubi tak jadi mengucapakan apa yang dia ingin katakan. Dielusnya kepala sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuubi tahu... sangat tahu malah. Adiknya memang tak pernah mengeluh di hadapannya, namun pastilah mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

_**Hening...**_

Hanya hembusan napas mereka dan suara denting jam yang terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut, abaikan suara bising dari ruangan sebelah.

"Setelah kau genap berusia lima belas tahun nanti, kita pindah ke _apartement _ dan tinggalkan rumah ini." Ucap Kyuubi memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

Naruto mendongak ke arah sang kakak, mengangkat alis bingung mendengar ajakan tiba-tiba pemuda berstatus mahasiswa tersebut.

Tersenyum simpul dan masih mengelus kepala adiknya, Kyuubi mengangguk. "Cukup kita berdua. Tak akan perlu lagi kita berpura-pura tak mendengar."

Naruto ikut merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Diraihnya sebelah tangan Kyuubi dan disimpannya pada pipi kanannya. Air mata menetes secara perlahan, Naruto akhirnya merasa sudah begitu lelah dan tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi. Setelah lebih dari dua tahun menahan segala perasaan kecewa pada keadaan keluarganya, air matanya akhirnya tumpah juga. "Berjanjilah padaku, Kyuu-_nii_. Bawa aku pergi."

"Ya, kita pergi secepatnya." Kyuubi menarik adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Tunggulah seminggu lagi. Tak usah memperdulikan mereka."

_**Drrrtt... Drrrttt...**_

Dan suara getaran _handphone_ yang begitu jelas terdengar sampai telinga, membuat kedua kakak beradik tersebut berhenti berpelukan. Kyuubi meraih _handphone_ yang berada di dalam kantung celananya. Seketika ekspresinya berubah masam. Didekatkannya benda tipis ber_chasing_ oranye kemerahan tersebut pada telinganya.

"..."

"BERHENTI MENGUSIK KETENANGANKU, _STALKER_ KERIPUT GILA."

Naruto menutupi kedua telinganya yang terasa tuli mendadak. Menatap tajam kakaknya yang telah kembali mengantungi _ handphone_-nya, Naruto kemudian mencubit lengan sang kakak.

"Aisssh... sakit, bodoh." Kyuubi meringis kemudian meniupi tangannya yang telah menjadi korban penganiayaan sang adik pirangnya.

"Salah siapa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara setanmu secara tiba-tiba?" Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Ck, salahkan penelpon gila yang selalu menggangguku."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Uchiha Itachi, si _ stalker_ keriput gila." Jelasnya dengan nada kesal.

"_Stalker?_"

"Hmp..." Kyuubi mencengkram kedua pundak adiknya dan memasang wajah serius. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jauhi sejauh-jauhnya orang yang memiliki marga Uchiha. Mereka hanya akan mengganggu ketenanganmu saja bila kau mengenalnya."

"Uchiha?" Naruto menggumam. Kemudian, pikirannya pun melayang pada _senpai_ berwajah papan triplek yang tadi siang menegurnya dan Kiba di perpustakaan. _'Uchiha Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengedarkan matanya ke sepanjang penjuru jalan yang dilaluinya menuju sekolah. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan diperhatikan, diawasi dan juga diikuti. Bohong kalau dirinya mengaku tak peduli dan tak percaya pada ucapan sang sahabat coklat jabriknya. Naruto mungkin termasuk orang dalam golongan yang kurang peka atau bahkan mungkin bebal terhadap lingkungan, namun... tidak mungkin selamanya diri tak akan menyadari keganjilan yang ada di sekitarnya. Perasaan ini telah begitu lama dirasakannya. Ya, semenjak dirinya menjejakan kakinya di sekolah menengah ke atas, KIHS.<p>

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Langkah demi langkah terus dilaluinya setenang mungkin, mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang terus saja terasa meremang. Merasa tak tahan dengan semua yang dirasakannya, Naruto pun akhirnya berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dan saat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menghilang di balik tikungan, saat itu pula seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedari tadi menyenderkan punggung pada sebuah tiang listrik akhirnya memunculkan diri. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging pada wajah yang selalu bertampang datar tersebut.

"Dasar _Dobe_." Desahnya seraya menerawang ke atas langit yang begitu cerah, pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto kembali harus mendesahkan napasnya lelah. Di depan gerbang sana, seorang pemuda berambut _raven _ klimis nampak tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Lagi-lagi Shimura Sai kembali menunggunya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, Naruto tersenyum miris saat tangannya kanannya terasa berat.

"Sai, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Ucap Naruto tak nyaman.

"Biarkan saja, Naruto-_kun_." Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut tersenyum, senyuman yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu langsung merinding. "Mereka hanya iri melihat keserasian dan keromantisan kita."

"Ehehe..." Dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Sudahlah, mereka berdua memang telah terlanjur menarik perhatian.

"Naruto..."

Disaat Naruto hampir terlarut dalam kepasrahan, saat itu juga sebuah suara yang familliar tertangkap pada indera pendengarnya. Secara perlahan nan kaku, Naruto menengok ke belakang. Di sana, tak jauh darinya sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang berdiri dengan senyum khasnya. Mata uniknya yang seperti tak berpupil menyorot penuh kerinduan, sukses membuat pemuda pirang tersebut tercenung. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sementara sosok lain yang terlupakan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada sebelah tangan Naruto dan juga hanya bisa mendecih penuh rasa ketidaksukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan yang sudah disimpannya jauh-jauh, kini kembali terasa menyesakan dadanya. Rasa sayang dan rindu itu ternyata masih ada. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa, rasanya lidahnya terlalu kelu dan daya geraknya yang biasanya lincah kini terasa kaku bahkan parahnya seperti tiba-tiba lumpuh.

"Kulihat kau baik-baik saja." Sosok berambut coklat panjang tersebut tampak mengulum senyum tipis. Demi apa pun itu, Naruto merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Sosok yang dulu pernah dimiliki dan memilikinya kini berada di sampingnya. Duduk di sampingnya, tepat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu luang. Tempat penuh memori, danau yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Ya. Kurasa _senpai_ pun demikian." Naruto merasa ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya ke danau sekarang juga. Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan sekali.

"Hmp... begitulah."

_**Hening...**_

Lagi-lagi hening melanda mereka. Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat. Semua harus segera diselesaikan, mereka tak bisa terus begini.

"_Senpai_..." Entah keberanian dari mana dan yang jelas Naruto sama sekali tak peduli. Naruto benar-benar jenuh dan bahkan muak, semuanya harus segera diakhiri. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Naruto menatap pemuda tersebut seserius mungkin. "Berhentilah mengusik hidupku, _senpai._ Biarkan aku lepas dari bayang-bayangmu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir semenjak aku tahu kau menduakanku. Aku mohon Neji _senpai _ untuk tidak muncul lagi. Tolong jangan membuatku semakin tersakiti dan berakhir dengan merasa muak padamu."

Neji nampak tertegun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun senyum tipis yang terkesan penuh luka pun tersungging pada wajahnya. "Baiklah jika itu permintaanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf. Semoga kau bahagia, Naruto."

Kemudian Naruto pun terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah danau setelah Neji beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begini? Sakit kembali menyerang sesuatu yang berada di balik dadanya.

"Hanya orang bodoh dan berpikiran sempit yang berniat bunuh diri di danau dangkal ini." Sebuah suara bernada datar mengejutkan Naruto dari pemikirannya sendiri, di sampingnya telah berdiri sesosok pemuda _raven _ bermata _onyx_ yang entah sejak kapan atau bagaimana bisa berada di sana. "Carilah jurang yang curam atau pergilah ke laut bila kau ingin bunuh diri."

Bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor, Naruto menatap malas sosok tersebut. "Sayangnya saya tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri, _senpai_."

"Hn, baguslah." Pemuda tersebut memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana dan berbalik arah, "Terlalu menyedihkan bila menemukan berita di koran pagi, seorang pemuda patah hati yang frustasi dan berakhir bunuh diri."

"Tch..." Naruto menatap tajam sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang berlalu begitu saja, sesuai dengan kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba. "Terlalu rendah kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, _senpai_." Desisnya sinis.

Yang tidak diketahuinya, sosok _ senpai_ tersebut terus mengumpat dalam hatinya karena detak jantungnya yang begitu terpacu dan juga karena kegagalannya dalam menyampaikan tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini, Kyuubi?" sepasang mata beriris <em>cerulean<em> nampak memicing menatap putera sulungnya yang nampak terdiam, sementara dua sosok lainnya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

Menghembuskan napasnya, Kyuubi kemudian menatap sang Ayah. "Aku akan membawa Naruto tinggal bersamaku. Mulai besok kami akan tinggal di _apartement _yang telah kubeli dengan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri selama ini."

"Apa kau gila, Namikaze Kyuubi? Kau pikir berapa usia adikmu, hah?" serunya.

"cukup dewasa untuk hidup mandiri tanpa kedua orangtuanya." Jawabnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Tidak." Desisnya tajam. "Naruto bahkan belum delapan belas tahun."

"Kenapa, _Tou-san_?" Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya duduk memperhatikan perdebatan antara kakak dan Ayahnya, akhirnya membuka suara. "Kenapa tidak boleh, _Tou-san_?"

"Jelas saja kau masih kecil, Naruto. Kau masih di bawah umur." Tegas sang Ayah.

"Haruskah menunggu umur yang cukup, _Tou-san_?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya apa bedanya antara sekarang dan nanti?"

"Naru-_chan_..." sang Ibu akhirnya ikut membuka suara. "Terlalu riskan membiarkanmu jauh dari pengawasan kami, Naru-_chan_. Kau masih harus mendapat bimbingan orangtua, sayang."

"AHAHAHA..."

Dan suara tawa yang terkesan bernada penuh luka pun menggelegar, terlantun dari sosok pemuda pirang yang akan bertambah umurnya beberapa jam ke depan. Sementara sosok sang Ayah dan sang Ibu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat melihat ekspresi putera bungsu mereka yang tak pernah mereka lihat selama ini.

"Naruto..." lirih Kyuubi.

Menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus air mata yang ikut mengalir, Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar. "Pengawasan orangtua, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatik. "Apakah selama ini kalian pernah mengawasiku dan Kyuu-_nii_?" Senyum pun bertambah lebar saat kedua orangtuanya hanya terdiam, membuat matanya semakin menyipit. "Sadarlah."

"N-Naruto..."

"Iya, ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya begitu riang.

"_Ka—Kaa-san_..." mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, wanita berambut merah darah tersebut kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Biar Kyuu-_nii _ yang ber—"

"Tidak, Kyuu-_nii_." Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang membuat mereka semua terhenyak. "Biarkan Naru yang mengatakan semuanya. Naru sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua ini."

"Naruto, kakakmu be—"

"Diamlah, _Tou-san_." Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berani memerintah orang yang menyandang status kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut dan sukses membuat sang ayah bungkam. " Aku sudah terlalu jenuh dengan semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan kalian. Kalian berdua egois, tak pernah lagi memperdulikan aku dan Kyuu-_nii._ Kalian berdua bercerailah."

Kalimat terakhir dari sang bungsu Namikaze membuat mereka kembali membelalakan mata.

"Terima kasih karena telah bertahan sampai sejauh ini." Naruto kembali tersenyum, namun tak lama air mata mengalir begitu saja. "Ulang tahun kali ini kuharap kalian benar-benar berpisah. Berhentilah saling menyakiti dan raihlah kebahagiaan yang kalian inginkan." Kemudian Naruto pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, menaiki tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Dengan izin atau tanpa izin kalian, aku akan tetap membawa Naruto pergi bersamaku." Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya, "Masalah hak asuh, terserah pada kalian. Selama kami masih bisa bersama, kami tidak peduli." Dan Kyuubi pun mengikuti langkah sang adik.

_**Hening...**_

Kedua sosok tersebut hanya bisa diam terpaku, sebelum akhirnya suara isak tangis terdengar dari sosok sang wanita.

"M-Minato, apa yang telah kita lakukan?" isaknya penuh penyesalan.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto...

Kyuubi memeluk erat sang adik yang begitu nampak terpuruk, menangis tanpa suara di bawah tempat tidur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyuu-_nii_." Naruto bergetar dalam pelukan sang kakak. "Mereka akan benar-benar bercerai."

"_Daijobu_... Kyuu-_nii _ selalu di sini bersamamu."

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Naruto jatuh terlelap. Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh sang adik ke atas tempat tidur, direbahkannya dengan hati-hati dan kemudian diselimutinya. Sebuah kecupan hangat penuh kasih sayang didaratkannya pada kening adiknya.

Meraih _handphone_-nya, Kyuubi kemudian menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"..."

"Jemput kami besok pagi."

"..." Terdengar nada khawatir di seberang sana.

"Begitulah." Kyuubi menatap sang adik yang nampak tertidur lelap, sebuah senyum kecut dikeluarkannya. "Tapi sudahlah."

"..."

"Ck, sialan kau." Wajahnya nampak merona. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab, Keriput mesum."

"..."

"Hm..." Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, Itachi."

Lalu sambungan telpon pun diputusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Fict ini gak bakal panjang-panjang kok, Cuma twoshoot aja. Sao udah kebanyakan hutang fict. Ehehe... Sao Cuma ingin ikutan ngerayain Naru birthday. Tapi kok kado fict-nya kayak gini ya? Gomen ne, Naru-chan.**

**Untuk kata yang hilang atau typo, Sao benar-benar minta maaf. Oh... iya do'ain Sao juga ya, besok Sao mau ikut acara kampus masuk ke pedalaman kampung-kampung gitu. Dua minggu pula. Betah gak ya? #upsCurcol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Berkenan mereview?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Membuka setiap lembaran yang berada dalam album foto bersampul biru langit tersebut, senyum tipis nampak bertengger apik pada wajah berparas rupawannya. Mata beriris hitam kelam yang senada langit malam miliknya berkilat penuh berbagai emosi. Dielusnya dengan begitu lembut gambar seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya yang tercetak di dalam sana.

Menghembuskan napasnya, ditutupnya album foto tersebut. Menegakan punggungnya, pemuda tersebut kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar bercat biru gelap tersebut dan tampaklah puluhan foto dengan wajah yang sama terpajang di dinding dengan hiasan figura berukiran rumit yang terkesan begitu mewah nan elegan.

"Untuk tahun ini, apa yang harus kuhadiahkan padamu, _Dobe_?" tanyanya seraya menatap foto dengan ukuran yang paling besar, dimana sesosok pemuda pirang nampak tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke samping seraya tersenyum manis dengan latar belakang pohon bunga sakura yang tengah menggugurkan kelopak bunganya.

_**Grek...**_

Suara kursi yang bergeser terdengar begitu jelas. Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah luar balkon kamar _apartement_nya. Memegang besi pagar pembatas, pemuda itu pun melemparkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang nampak begitu indah. Bulan berbentuk sabit yang ditemani begitu banyak bintang sungguh indah dipandang mata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Dobe_." Ucapnya begitu lirih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker, eh?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, cerita pasaran, alur cepat dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Prompt : kiss**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk Naruto birthday, diri pribadi dan semua yang berkenan. Sao tidak mendapat keuntungan lain selain kepuasan semata. Happy birthday Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Semoga berakhir happy ending dan berhasil menjadi Hokage. Amiin.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Sao. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Asing. Itulah kesan pertama yang muncul dibenaknya. Melangkahkan kaki pelahan ke arah tempat tidur, Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus permukaan tempat tidur berseprai biru muda tersebut. Mata beriris _sapphire_-nya menyendu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Sebuah suara segera menyadarkan dirinya yang hampir saja tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat, Naruto kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ tersebut. "Hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri saja."

Melihat senyum yang nampak dipaksakan tersebut itu pun membuat sang kakak hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut mengerti, tidak mudah memang untuk bisa mengenyahkan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Menghampiri sang adik, diusapnya puncak kepala bersurai pirang tersebut. "Istirahatlah sejenak. Satu jam lagi Kyuu-_nii_ akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah." Dan Kyuubi pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar ruangan kamar tersebut. Namun langkah kakinya seketika terhenti saat sang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sang adik menatapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Itachi-_nii_ yang telah repot-repot menjemput kita di pagi buta."

Suara kikikan pun terdengar dari sang bungsu Namikaze saat rona merah nampak menyebar pada wajah berkulit putih milik sang pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyuubi tersebut.

Ya, memang tadi pagi-pagi sekali mereka berdua telah dijemput oleh sang artis tekenal tersebut. Naruto masih begitu ingat saat sang kakak membangunkannya secara tiba-tiba dan segera memerintahkannya mandi serta bersiap-siap untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Naruto yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya tentu saja hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti perintah sang kakak tanpa bertanya apa pun lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sebuah koper besar yang entah kapan dan bagaimana bisa telah berisi baju beserta barang-barang lain miliknya yang telah siap untuk dibawa pergi. Keterkejutannya tak sampai di sana, Naruto bahkan sampai membelalakan mata ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berkuncir lepas telah menunggu mereka di balik pintu gerbang, duduk manis di kursi pengemudi. Selanjutnya, mereka pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada kedua orangtua mereka yang mungkin masih terlelap.

"Ck, si keriput itu tidak pantas mendapatkan terima kasih darimu." Ketus Kyuubi dan sukses menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya.

Mengerlingkan matanya menggoda, Naruto kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik kok dengan Itachi-_nii_. Lagi pula kurasa Itachi-_nii_ benar-benar menyukai Kyuu-_nii_."

"Bicara apa kau ini." Memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, Kyuubi menatap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. "Beristirahatlah." Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

Mendesah lelah, Naruto menerawang ke atas langit-langit ruangan kamar barunya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Dasar _tsundere_." Menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan menopang wajahnya dengan tangan yang menempel pada bantal, Naruto menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan wajah penasaran. "Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua pacaran? Ck, aku harus meminta penjelasan padanya nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuubi menatap sang penanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku memang belum mengenal adikmu, tapi aku yakin dia anak yang kuat."

Kyuubi menempelkan wajahnya pada meja makan dan menatap pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya dengan sorot mata yang menyorotkan kelelahan. "Dia memang kuat, terlalu kuat malah. Sampai aku merasa malu karena sering meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih melarikan diri dari kenyataan."

"Tapi dia tetap menyayangi dan mengharapkanmu, bukan?" pemuda tersebut mengelus rambut Kyuubi penuh kasih sayang.

"Itulah yang justru semakin membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Setidaknya kau tidak meninggalkan adikmu dan membiarkannya terpuruk sendiri, Kyuu." Tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang nampak begitu menawan dan mempesona, bahkan sulit ditampik oleh Kyuubi sendiri sehingga membuat semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi wajah putihnya. "Bagiku, kau kakak yang baik, Kyuu." Meraih sebelah tangan pemuda tersebut dan kemudian mengecupnya. "Itulah salah satu alasan yang membuatku sangat menginginkan dirimu."

"_Baka.._." Kyuubi merubah posisi kepalanya menjadi membelakangi pemuda bertanda lahir unik tersebut, tak ingin ekspresi wajahnya ditangkap oleh orang tersebut. "Kau menyebalkan, Itachi. Dasar keriput bodoh."

Mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi gemas, Itachi terkekeh tertahan. "Dasar rubah _tsundere_." Balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto meraih sekotak cokelat, sebuket bunga matahari dan sebuah boneka rubah unik berekor sembilan berwarna oranye yang tersimpan manis di dalam lemari lokernya. Meneliti ketiga jenis benda asing yang entah kapan dan bagaimana bisa berada di dalam lokernya tersebut, Naruto menghembuskan napas saat tak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun dari sana. Nihil. Lagi-lagi tak ada apa pun yang bisa mengarahkannya pada sang pengirim. Sama seperti tahun lalu saat dirinya menemukan sebuah kalung unik di dalam lokernya namun tak jelas siapa pengirimnya. Akan tetapi walau pun Naruto belum bisa menemukan kejelasan tentang siapa dan dari mana asal muasal kalung tersebut, pemuda pirang itu tak ambil pusing dan tetap memilih mengenakannya— bahkan hingga kini selalu bertengger manis dilehernya. Merasa penasaran, Naruto mengacak-acak isi lokernya dan berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu ada anak laki-laki yang menyukai bunga dan boneka sepertimu."

Naruto berhenti menggeledah isi lokernya saat mendengar suara _baritone _ rendah di sampingnya. Menoleh ke kanan, iris _ sapphire_-nya bertubrukan dengan sepasang iris _onyx_. Membelalakan matanya sejenak, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya saat menyadari jarak mereka yang sangat begitu dekat. Naruto merasa merinding saat sempat merasakan hembusan napas hangat pemuda tersebut tepat menerpa pipi kirinya.

"Kenapa?" sosok tersebut mengangkat naik sedikit alisnya saat mendapati respon dari pemuda _blonde_ yang ditegurnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto tanpa sadar telah mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka rubah oranye unik yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seolah aku ini hantu." Ucapnya datar.

"_Senpai _ memang seperti hantu. Bagaimana bisa kau muncul dan berada di dekat saya secara tiba-tiba?" ungkapnya.

Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, sang _senpai_ berambut biru kehitaman itu menatap Naruto datar. "Kau saja yang tidak peka, atau..." mengantungkan kata-katanya, _ senpai_ tersebut melangkah perlahan dan kemudian membisikan satu kalimat yang membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

Memutar tubuhnya, Naruto menatap punggung sang _senpai _ yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung lorong. "T-Tadi itu apa maksudnya?"

_**Deg... Deg...**_

Dan Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak menentu.

"_Atau kau sengaja hanya berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaanku, _Dobe_." Senpai tersebut menepuk puncak kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya berlalu melewati dirinya._

_**Puk...**_

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya dan membuatnya menoleh, di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato _kanji 'Ai'_ didahinya yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Wah... tahun ini kau dapat boneka rubah rupanya." Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut merebut boneka yang berada dipelukan Naruto dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. "Bonekanya unik. Cocok sekali denganmu."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan rubah, begitu?" Naruto menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau keterlaluan Kiba."

Kiba hanya menyengir lebar mendengar ucapan sahabat sedari bayinya tersebut, sementara pemuda yang satunya lagi hanya diam dan nampak tak tertarik untuk menyahuti sama sekali.

"Ini kado dariku untukmu. Semoga kau suka." Kiba kembali menyerahkan boneka rubah oranye tersebut pada Naruto berbarengan dengan sebuah kotak sedang berwarna coklat.

Menerima benda tersebut dari Kiba, Naruto tersenyum riang. "Arigatou, Kiba. Apa isinya?"

"Ehehe... kau buka saja sendiri."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Membuka penutup kado tersebut dengan antusias, mata beriris sapphire tersebut sontak membola takjub. "I-Ini..." Naruto menatap Kiba penuh terima kasih dan tersenyum begitu lebar. "Kiba arigatou. Kau tahu dari mana aku mengincar buku kumpulan resep membuat berbagai jenis ramen ini?"

"Ehehe... waktu kita ke toko buku dua minggu yang lalu, aku sempat melihatmu mempehatikan buku itu dan saat kau akan membelinya kau didahului oleh orang lain, padahal buku itu stok terakhir bukan?" Kiba melihat Naruto mengangguk. "Dan aku berinisiatif mencari buku itu sampai dapat. Untunglah dua hari yang lalu kakak Gaara yang berada di Suna memberitahu bahwa dia memiliki stoknya dan segera mempaketkannya. Ucapkan juga terima kasih pada Gaara yang mau membantuku." Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara."

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk singkat dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah bata pada Naruto. "Ini untukmu."

Naruto menerimanya dengan senyuman terkembang. "Ini isinya apa?"

"Bukalah."

Membukanya dengan tak sabar, Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. "Huaaa... apronnya bagus sekali." Serunya bahagia dan langsung memeluk kain apron berwarna oranye dengan gambar mangkuk berisi ramen yang nampak masih mengepulkan asap. "_Arigatou_, Gaara."

"Hm... semoga kau berhasil menjadi koki yang handal." Ucapnya datar namun terdengar ketulusan di dalam sana.

Mereka pun kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelas mereka. Yang tak mereka sadari di balik tembok yang lumayan jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dengan kedua tangan memegang sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar berwarna biru gelap.

"Setidaknya dia sudah menerima boneka dariku." Ucapnya pelan seraya menatap kotak biru ditangannya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Naruto turun dari sebuah taksi berwarna kuning dan kemudian berjalan lurus ke depan. Memasuki sebuah gedung <em>apartement<em> mewah, Naruto menekan tombol pada _ lift_ dan menunggu pintu _lift_ hingga terbuka. Baru saja memasuki kotak besi tersebut, Naruto tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan penampakan seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di sampingnya.

"Ekspresimu terlalu berlebihan, _Dobe_." Ucapnya dengan nada bosan. "Dan jangan berpikir bahwa aku ini memang hantu."

Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, Naruto tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa orang tersebut membaca pikirannya? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Perkataan yang terlontar dari pemuda berekspresi datar tersebut membuat Naruto merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada permukaan _lift_.

"Membenturkan kepalamu hanya akan semakin menambahkan kebodohanmu, _Dobe_." Ucapnya seraya menekan tombol yang ada di dalam _lift_.

Dan akhirnya Naruto benar-benar membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan _lift_. Demi apa pun itu, Naruto merasa harinya yang tenang akan menjadi _ absurd_ bila harus sering-sering bertemu dengan sosok _senpai _ berwajah papan triplek tersebut.

Sementara sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya. Suasana pun berlangsung hening dalam kotak besi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan adakah hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan yang sangat kentara.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa bisa terdiam.

"Ck..." menggesekan sebuah kartu dan menekan beberapa digit angka pada sebuah mesin khusus yang berada pada pintu, sosok tersebut kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju ruangan.

Setelah pintu ruangan di sebelahnya tertutup, Naruto menempelkan wajah pada pintu ruangan bernomor 227 tersebut.

"Astaga... kenapa harus tinggal bersebelahan dengan _senpai Teme_ berwajah papan triplek itu?" tanyanya miris kepada diri sendiri.

Lalu, Naruto pun akhirnya tak kuasa menahan lagi luapan emosinya saat dirinya melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya begitu dirinya baru saja membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Dimana terlihat dua sosok familliar baginya tengah dalam posisi yang luar biasa mengejutkan. Seorang pemuda _raven_ terlihat menindih sang kakak dan yang paling parah, pakaian mereka hampir sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuh mereka berdua.

"ARRGGGHH... apa dosaku, Ya Tuhan?" teriaknya histeris seraya berlari menuju kamarnya dan kemudian membanting pintu dengan begitu keras.

Sementara, dua sosok yang tadinya tengah terbuai dengan dunia milik mereka berdua langsung membatu saat menyadari kegiatan mereka yang baru saja dipergoki oleh sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

_**Plak...**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat secara tiba-tiba pada sosok pemuda yang berada diposisi atas.

"Dasar keriput mesum." Sosok di bawahnya mendorong pemuda yang tengah menindihnya sehingga membuat pemuda _raven_ berkuncir lemas tersebut jatuh ke bawah kursi dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat pada permukaan lantai.

"Kau membuatku mengotori mata suci adikku."

"K-Kyuu-_chan..."_ Dan pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir unik disekitar hidungnya tersebut hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya langsung ditinggal pergi sang pujaan hati tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gulp...**_

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya paksa saat mendapatkan hujaman tajam dari sepasang mata beriris _sapphire_ dari sang adik. Tersenyum kaku, Kyuubi meletakan makanan yang baru selesai dimasaknya ke atas meja.

"Kyuu-_nii."_

Serasa mendapat panggilan kematian dari dewa yang bertugas mencabut nyawa, Kyuubi melepaskan apron berwarna merah darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan kemudian secara perlahan mendudukan diri di kursi.

"Kyuu_-nii,_ kau mendengarku, 'kan?"

"Ya," Kyuubi tersenyum canggung dan menatap sang adik yang sedari tadi masih saja setia menghujamkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya kini tengah mengaduk-aduk ramen hasil buatannya. "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau tentu tahu dengan jelas, Kyuu-_nii_." Naruto memutar-mutar sumpit di dalam mangkuk. "Aku butuh penjelasan darimu."

"Ha-ah..." Kyuubi mendesah lelah dan kemudian melipat tangan di atas meja. "Baiklah. Tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tahu." Tersenyum getir saat sang adik menyipitkan mata seolah tak percaya. "Kyuu-_nii _ akan menjawab semua rasa penasaranmu. Tapi bertanyalah sambil makan makananmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal?"

'_Sudah dimulai rupanya.'_ Batinnya. Menghela napas sejenak, Kyuubi kemudian dengan terpaksa menjawab. "Dia _senpai_ Kyuu-_nii _ di kampus."

Mengangguk pelan, Naruto menelan mie yang sudah dikunyahnya sedari tadi. "Bagaimana kalian bisa dekat?"

"Tanyakan pada _stalker_ pengganggu di sebelah apartement kita." Jawabnya malas dan langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan tajam dari sang adik. "Ha-ah, baiklah." Kyuubi berseru frustasi. "Keriput mesum itu selalu berada di dekat Kyuu-_nii._ Bagaimana pun caranya dia selalu bisa menemukan keberadaan Kyuu-_nii._ Dia selalu menempel dan tak pernah bisa jauh dariku."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Kyuu-_nii_ menginjakan kaki di Universitas Konoha."

"Selama itu?" tanya Naruto takjub.

"Ya, itu pun baru Kyuu-_nii_ tahu setelah Kyuu-_nii_ memaksanya untuk mengakuinya."

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya dan akhirnya kalian pacaran?" Senyum segera mengembang pada wajahnya saat melihat rona merah yang nampak jelas menghiasi wajah putih sang kakak.

"I-Itu..." Kyuubi tampak gelagapan dan hal tersebut semakin menambah lebar senyum sang adik. "Haruskah aku menjawab?" Tanyanya lelah dan anggukan dari sang adik membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk membunuh pemuda keriputan di sebelah _apartement_ mereka. "Ck, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya." Desisnya pelan.

"Kyuu-_nii?" _Naruto menanti dengan tidak sabar.

"Iya... iya..." jawabnya ketus. "Bagaimana bisa Kyuu-_nii _ mengabaikan seorang _stalker_ gila yang selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu?" Raungnya frustasi. "Ditambah ternyata dia sangat menggilai dirimu dan dia selalu berada disaat dirimu membutuhkan seseorang atau sesuatu."

Naruto tercenung. Bukan hanya reaksi Kyuubi yang luar bisa mengejutkan dirinya. Tapi perkataannya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaaan dan pemikirannya. "_Stalker,_ eh?" gumamnya pelan.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Kyuubi menatap adiknya khawatir, "Kau..." dan matanya membola seketika. "Astaga, jangan-jangan?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kakaknya nampak serius dengan pemikirannya. "Kau tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyanya bingung karena sama sekali tak menangkap maksud dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuubi.

'_Anak ayam itu juga gila rupanya.'_ Batin Kyuubi miris.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Ditatapnya pemandangan yang terhampar jelas dari balkon apartemennya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung bangunan dan kendaraan nampak begitu indah dipandang mata. Namun, nampaknya keindahan tersebut tak dapat memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

_Kyuubi dan Itachi..._

Kedua sosok itu tiba-tiba membayangi pemikirannya. Bukan. Bukan karena Naruto tidak setuju. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Naruto merasa takut akan sesuatu? Ya, Naruto takut akan menjadi sosok pengganggu dan akhirnya terbuang.

"Kalau kau berniat bunuh diri, carilah tempat dimana aku tak bisa melihatmu."

Naruto terhenyak. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah samping kanan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven _ berkaus biru gelap dengan celana jeans selutut tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di dekat pagar besi pembatas dengan sebelah tangan memegang cangkir berisi cairan hitam kecoklatan.

"_S-Senpai?"_

"Sasuke." Ucapnya datar dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah mata Naruto. "Namaku Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke?" beonya terbata.

"Hn."

_**Deg... Deg...**_

Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi tak menentu saat mata beriris _onyx_ tersebut belum juga beralih darinya? Yang Naruto tahu ada satu kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi, sepertinya harinya akan berbeda. Ya, tetangga sebelah dan _Senpai_-nya tersebut sepertinya akan sering membuatnya terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang selalu saja tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah lebih dari seminggu Naruto dan Kyuubi menempati <em>apartement<em> mereka. Seminggu pula mereka berdua selalu didatangi oleh kedua penghuni _apartement_ sebelah. Itachi yang selalu beralasan ingin selalu bersama Kyuubi dan sang adik yang menjadi korban pemaksaan sang kakak yang selalu menyeret dirinya untuk ikut berkunjung.

Seperti malam ini, mereka berempat tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Itachi dan Naruto tampak serius dengan kegiatan mereka bermain catur. Siapa sangka Itachi dan Naruto ternyata bisa cepat akrab? Bahkan kedekatan mereka berdua selalu sukses membuat pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang kini tengah mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya dengan begitu ganasnya selalu uring-uringan saat mereka berdua tengah bersama. Entahlah apa yang berada dibenak pemuda tampan berstatus mahasiswa tersebut, hanya dirinya saja yang tahu.

"_SKAK..."_ Naruto berseru riang dengan seringai kemenangan terkembang lebar. "Huaaa... Itachi-_nii,_ aku tunggu traktiran makan dan ajakan bermain ke _Konoha Land_."

"Oke... kita kencan sepuasnya." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hanya kita berdua." Tambah Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama, mengabaikan dua sosok lain yang hanya bisa mendecih tak suka dengan interaksi mereka yang hampir seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto yang tengah tersenyum begitu lebar ketika mendengar cerita yang lucu dari Kiba di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Mengeraskan rahangnya, Naruto menatap wanita tersebut dengan wajah datar.<p>

"Kalian masuklah duluan. Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu." Ucapnya pada kedua temannya.

Menepuk pundak sahabatnya, Kiba pun berlalu memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah bata yang hanya memberi isyarat berupa anggukan kepala pada Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sapa wanita tersebut lirih begitu jarak mereka hanya kurang dari dua meter.

Menatap wanita tersebut hampa, Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Ada apa, _Kaa-san?"_

"Bisakah kau ikut _kaa-san_ sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Terdiam cukup lama, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun kemudian mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah wanita cantik tersebut, Naruto kemudian memasuki mobil dan tak lama mobil tersebut segera melaju meninggalkan gedung sekolah _Konoha International High School._

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ hitam kebiruan yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan sosok pirang tersebut di balik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari gerbang, hanya menatap datar kepergian mobil berwarna putih tersebut dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di dalam kantung celana.

.

.

.

.

.

Menatap datar pemuda berambut pirang yang hampir satu jam diam terpaku di depan kawat pembatas atap sekolah, pemuda berambut _raven _ dengan _style_ unik tersebut menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki menghampiri sosok tersebut.

_**Hening...**_

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya sosok pirang yang sedari tadi terdiam tersebut akhirnya membuka suara.

"Entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran _Teme senpai_?"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa." Tambahnya dengan nada pelan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu, senpai. Rasanya aku benar-benar lelah." Menoleh ke samping kiri dan tersenyum lelah. "Kau punya tempat untuk bunuh diri yang tepat?"

Mendengus pelan dan menatap datar pemuda pirang tersebut, Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dari kawat pembatas. "Aku bisa menabrakmu dengan mobil _Aniki_."

"Boleh juga." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Dan aku yakin Kyuu-_nii _ akan melemparmu dari gedung _ apartement_." Menghela napas lelah, Naruto mencengkram erat kawat pembatas di hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar tak kuat lagi."

"Maka menangislah."

Menoleh dan mengangerutkan alis pirangnya, sebuah kekehan ringan terlontar dari mulutnya. "Kadang aku berpikir kau adalah seorang _stalker _ yang selalu mengawasiku. Kau tampaknya selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Aku memang _stalker."_

Terdiam. Naruto hanya menatap sosok tersebut dengan sorot mata ketidakpercayaan sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Kau memang tidak pandai bergurau." Ucapnya. "Tidak lucu."

"Terserah." Jawabnya lelah.

"..."

"..."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke ke—"

_**Grep...**_

Dan Naruto tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat sebuah rengkuhan tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kedua matanya hanya bisa membola terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut. _"S-Senpai?"_

"Biarkan begini." Ucapnya tepat di dekat telinga sosok pirang tersebut. "Kau menangislah. Aku di sini."

"Untuk apa? Apa yang harus kutangisi?"

"Semuanya. Luapkan segala emosimu. Jangan ditahan lagi."

"..."

"..."

Lama terdiam diposisi tersebut, dengan perlahan Naruto balas memeluk sosok _raven_ tersebut. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kekar tersebut, Naruto pun tersenyum lirih. "Mereka benar-benar akan bercerai senpai." Ucapnya mulai membuka suara. "Mereka bilang sudah tak ada yang bisa dipertahankan lagi. Mereka egois, benar-benar egois."

Sasuke hanya mengelus punggung yang perlahan mulai bergetar tersebut.

"_Kaa-san_ terlalu angkuh dengan kesuksesannya. _Tou-san_ terlalu mementingkan egonya. Mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah. Kesuksesan mereka membutakan mereka. Mereka merasa sudah tak membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"..."

"A-Aku..." menarik napasnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin mereka bercerai. Aku ingin keluargaku kembali seperti dulu."

"Ssshh... kau pasti kuat, Naruto."

"Aku ingin kembali menyiram bunga dengan _ Kaa-san. _Aku ingin melihat _Tou-san_ memasak pasta seperti dulu. Piknik bersama-sama." Setetes air mata menetes dan membasahi pipinya. "M-Membangunkan Kyuu-_nii _ yang selalu malas bangun pagi di hari minggu. A-Aku... Aku..."

_**Bruk...**_

Sasuke sedikit mengubah posisi mereka, ditenggelamkannya wajah Naruto pada dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Naruto menangis tanpa suara di dalam dekapannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Kau bisa melaluinya, Naruto. Naruto yang kutahu selalu tangguh menghadapi apa pun." Ungkapnya seraya mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah berkulit kecoklatan pemuda pirang tersebut menggunakan kedua ibu jari miliknya.

_**Cup...**_

"_S-Senpai?" _ Naruto membola terkejut saat sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dikeningnya. Dan semburat merah nampak di kedua pipinya ketika sang _senpai_ berwajah papan triplek tersebut tersenyum tipis.

_**Deg... Deg...**_

'_Tadi itu...' _Naruto membatin takjub. '_Astaga, ini memalukan.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi dimana Itachi-<em>nii<em> menyimpan buku panduan membuat _wagashi?"_ Naruto menatap pemuda _raven_ berkuncir lemas tesebut tak sabar.

"Ugh... kau ambil saja langsung di kamar Itachi-_nii._ Ada sesuatu yang harus Itachi_-nii _urus dilokasi pemotretan. Kau tak apa 'kan Itachi-_nii _ tinggal sebentar?"

Mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, Naruto mendelik tak suka. "Bilang saja Itachi-_nii _ berubah pikiran. Itachi-_nii_ takut _dango_ buatanku lebih enak. Iya, 'kan?"

"Ya ampun, Naru-_chan._ Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu akan melakukan pemotretan di hari minggu ini." Memegang kedua pundak adik kekasihnya tersebut, Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Itachi-_nii _ janji akan secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan setelah itu baru kita belajar memasak."

"Hufftt... Baiklah. Ingatlah Itachi-_nii,_ aku akan berhenti memberikanmu foto ekslusif Kyuu-_nii_ jika kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." Ancamnya.

Tersenyum miris, Itachi mengangguk singkat dan kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mendapat lambaian tangan dari sosok pirang tersebut. Sementara Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _apartement_ di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gulp...**_

Meneguk ludahnya paksa, Naruto kemudian mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Matanya membola dengan takjub.

_Astaga..._

"I-Ini itu apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kenapa bisa?"

Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka dengan semua yang dilihatnya saat ini. Niat awal hanya ingin mengambil buku panduan memasak berbagai macam _wagashi,_ Naruto harus dikejutkan dengan penampakan puluhan foto berbagai ukuran yang diambil dari sudut pandang yang berbeda nampak tertempel di dinding. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan tersebut, Naruto semakin dikejutkan dengan beberapa album tebal yang setelah dengan lancangnya dibuka olehnya karena penasaran ternyata juga menampilkan sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang tergambar di dalam foto yang tertempel di dinding.

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Krieett...**_

Dan sesosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutupi pinggang sampai setengah pahanya itu pun ikut dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sosok pirang di dalam kamarnya. "N-Naruto?"

Membalikan badannya, Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Jadi ternyata kau..."

.

.

.

"_Stalker,_ eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Huaaa... gomen lama update-nya. Semoga ini masuk ke dalam prompt yang disediakan. Sao tadinya mau update sebelum berangkat turun ke kampung, tapi ternyata repot. Ehehe... gomen pula dengan akhir fictnya yang terkesan memaksa.**

**Oh... iya, Sao juga mau izin. Sao mau hiatus dulu sampai awal bulan. Sao lagi sibuk sama kegiatan kampus di kampung orang. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Arigatou.**

**Arigatou untuk semua reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini serta semua yang telah berkenan membaca fict ini. Ada pun untuk ke-OOC-an para tokoh itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita. Untuk typo's, kata yang hilang dan kesalahan lainnya yang membuat semuanya terganggu saat membaca, mohon dimaklumi.**

**.**

**Balasan review : **

**Hanazawa kay : **sudah dilanjut. Arigatou. Jaa.

**Guest1 **: Ehehe... gomen akhirnya kayak gini. Selama ada Sasu, Naru pasti bahagia kok**.**

**Onyx sky : **sudah dilanjut.

**RisaSano : **Hu-um, aku sempet mau ngeganti judulnya. Adakah saran untukku? Aku juga ngerasa datar kok. Terima kasih telah menunggu**.**

**Dhearagil : **seperti batin Kyuubi, dua-duanya sama gilanya. Maaf ga dijelasin kelanjutan hubungan mereka secara rinci. Gantung dulu ya... arigatou.

**Monster Danau Toba **: kyaaa... gomen lama. Iya backstreet, tapi Naru sekarang udah tahu kok**.**

**Guest2 : **terima kasih telah menunggu. Maaf lama.

**Mifta Cinya : **Arigatou do'anya. Ini Sao pengen pulang, padahal baru dua hari. Gomen karena MinaKushi harus pisah. Hu-um kasian. Iya, Sao sempet bingung mau nulis fict kayak mana, padahal Sao udah rencana mau nulis sequel 'surat ke-69' tapi akhirnya milih fict ini. Gomen ne...

**Fukuda Ao **: Pengennya sih gitu, tapi si ayam protes. Katanya dia bukan hantu. Kyuubi terjerat pesona keriputnya. Jadi pengen buat M-preg. #SasuNaru : Insyaf woy, ingat hutang fict.

**Ineedtohateyou : **hu-um kasihan, tapi chap ini ga sedih, 'kan? Arigatou. Semuanya berjalan lancar kok, Cuma Sao yang butuh penyesuaian. Maklum kampung orang. Ini sao numpang di rumah orang**.**

**Guest3 : **huaaa... gomen kelamaan. Trus akhirnya datar pula. Yosh... diusahakan. Arigatou**.**

**Oka **: salam kenal. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Maaf ya karena terkesan memaksa. Arigatou sudah menunggu. Senengnya ada yang suka.

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan **: hu-um. Kompak pula naksir duo Namikaze. Sudah dilanjut.

**Guest4 : ** Arigatou. Aku senang sekali.

**Guardian's feel : **yo... yo... sudah dilanjut. Maaf mengecewakan.

**Yhanie. Tea **: kenapa gak log in? Kyaaa... maaf klo chap ini ga sesuai harapan. Apa di sini sikap Naru jadi terkesan uke? Hmp... Yosh... sampai jumpa**.**

**Xxx : **hehe... kok banyakan ItaKyuu ya? Gomen ne... sudah dilanjut.

**Snow : **sudah dilanjut. Arigatou...

**Vianycka Hime **: maafkan Sao yang udah menistakan Naru-chan. Hu-um... Cuma Sasu yang tahu, tapi sekarang Naru tahu kok. Sudah dilanjut.

**Versetta **: sudah dilanjut. Hu-um... aku juga baru sadar klo ternyata mereka yang lebih ngeksis. Hmp... ItaKyuu, cuit... cuit... #Dibijuudama

**Rikarika : **tadinya mau oneshoot, tapi Sao belum bisa nulis lebih dari 4 atau 5k, jadi twoshoot. Eh, kok tetep aja endingnya gantung. Maaf lama. Mereka udah pacaran kok. Hehe...

**FayRin Setsuna D flourite : **Ehehe... iya nih. Trus kadonya telat pula. Aku buat twoshoot karena belum kuat nulis. Maaf endingnya ga memuaskan. Huaaa... hutang fict-ku, susahnya gampang tergoda dan main post seenaknya. Arigatou telah menunggu.

**Jichan : ** sudah dinext. arigatou.

**All : **terima kasih banyak untuk semua. Maaf bila ada reviewer yang terlewat atau salah penulisan. Maafkan ending yang terkesan maksa dan ga sesuai harapan. Arigatou...** #Ojigi**

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat ulang tahun Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Semoga selalu eksis, berhasil menjadi hokage dan berakhir happy ending. Amiin.<strong>

**Berniat kembali mereview?**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake...<strong>

"Naruto-_kun..."_ seorang pemuda berambut _ raven _klimis segera bergelayut manja pada lengan kiri Naruto saat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Sai, sudah kubilang beberapa kali, 'kan? Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Ungkap Naruto dengan nada lelah.

"Sudahlah. Mereka hanya iri pada kita, Naruto-_kun."_ Sai tersenyum.

Menghela napas lelah, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

_**Srak...**_

Hingga sesorang melepaskan rangkulan Sai pada lengan Naruo. "Mulai saat ini kuperintahkan kau menjauhi Naruto-_**ku."**_

Naruto kembali menghela napas dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sementara Sai memicingkan matanya pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang dengan seenaknya memerintah dirinya dan mengklaim sosok pirang yang sudah lama disukainya tersebut sebagai milik sang _senpai _ yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut._  
><em>

"Setahuku Naruto-_kun single, Senpai."_ Desisnya dengan senyum dingin menghiasi wajah berkulit pucatnya.

"Hn. Tidak lagi." Sosok tersebut merangkul leher Naruto seraya menyeringai. "Dia milikku."

"Ck, _Teme."_ Naruto melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke, sehingga sukses melunturkan seringai pada wajah tampannya.

"_Well,_ kurasa Naruto-_kun_ tak menunjukan hal demikian." Seringai berganti pada sosok pucat tersebut.

Mengabaikan kedua sosok berkulit putih dan bermata senada tersebut yang kini tengah saling melemparkan _deathglare,_ Naruto mengendikan bahu tak peduli dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"_Baka..."_ gumam Naruto pelan yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.


End file.
